Mi dolorosa realidad
by Coookie Moster
Summary: [Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros] "Porque no todos tienen la vida ensueño que siempre desearon tener. Porque, aveces terminamos siendo lo que mas temíamos. Cuatro drabbles enfocados en dos pecados capitales y dos sentimientos; Que tienen en común un mismo dolor, el de la perdición."
1. Gula

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Foro: **Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros.

**Advertencias: **Calificado T por lenguaje fuerte.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos.- Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Porque no empezamos ya?- Pensamientos de personajes._

* * *

**..Gula..**

Solo míralos, llenarse de comida hasta ya no poder más, llenándose la boca hasta el tope de varios tipos de comida. Llegando al punto, en el que su estómago ya no resiste más comida y están al borde de vomitar. ¿Por qué odio a los del capitolio? Fácil, mientras que en todo Panem morimos de hambre, ellos están aquí; Comiendo como cerdos hambrientos. ¿Es que acaso no pensaban en nadie más que no fueran ellos?

-¿Señor Peeta ,no se le ofrece un bocado más?-Me pregunto un hombre de cabellos azules, de complexión redonda y mejillas sonrosadas al igual que su nariz. Tenía un traje morado muy excéntrico que tenía demasiada joyería.

-No, gracias eh comido suficiente.-Le conteste con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡No tiene por qué preocuparse de eso! Mire, tome esto.-Me extendió una fina copa llena con un extraño líquido azul.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le pregunte curioso mientras admiraba la pequeña copa.

-Para que vomite la comida y vuelva a comer, ¿Para qué más seria? ¡Hay todo un banquete que disfrutar a su honor por su compromiso!-Dijo alegre mientras se volvía a dirigir a la mesa llena de aperitivos.

Mire con total desprecio la pequeña copa que me había ofrecido, ¿Así que eso era lo que hacían? Mientras en el distrito 12 morimos por un pedazo de pan, en el capitolio solo vomitan por diversión para seguir llenando sus estómagos de comida. En el distrito 12, lo que para una persona del capitolio sería un almuerzo normal, para nosotros sería una reserva de comida para dos semanas completas.

Gula, eso es lo que hacían aquí. Los malditos del capitolio, no eran más que unos pecadores que se reían de los otros inocentes que muy apenas y podían alimentarse. Eran los demonios de la gula, no, ellos mismos eran el mismo pecado.

¡Ojala y se atragantaran con su propia comida! Que la gula sea su pecado y su razón de muerte.


	2. Avaricia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Foro: **Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros.

**Advertencias: **Calificado T por lenguaje fuerte.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos.- Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Porque no empezamos ya?- Pensamientos de personajes._

* * *

**..Avaricia..**

_Yo no tengo problemas…_

-¿Haymitch? ¿Dónde habías estado? Katniss y Peeta te necesitan.-Me reclamo Eiffe con el ceño levemente fruncido, mostrando su desaprobación hacia mi estado.- ¿Otra vez has estado bebiendo?

-Y si bebí, ¿Qué? Total a ti no te debe importar.-Le conteste disgustado mientras me pasa una botella de whiskey por los labios y bebía su amargo sabor, me separe de la botella y volvía a hablar.- Que ellos se las arreglen solos.

- ¡Por una vez en tu vida compórtate como un verdadero ser humano! ¡La vida de esos dos muchachos están en tus manos!-Me respondió elevando más la voz, con los manos sobre sus caderas sin dejar de fruncir su ceño en ningún momento.

_Yo nuca estoy deprimido…_

-¿Tu que vas a saber de vida? Te has pasado todo el tiempo viviendo bajo el techo del capitolio como una niña mimada, ¿Y aun así te atreves a reclamarme? ¡Yo eh matado para poder seguir viviendo! ¿Por qué sabes algo? No todos tienen la vida fácil-Solté un bufido de disgusto y volví a pasar la botella de licor por mis labios dando un largo trago de esta.

Y al parecer, mi comentario pareció afectarle a la siempre colorida y alegre Eiffe ya que relajo su ceño y bajo la mirada, pensante y adolorida.

-Es por eso que ellos te necesitan, ellos no han tenido una vida fácil.-Dijo, bajo sus brazos y levanto la mirada decidida a irse de ese lugar.

_¡Tengo una vida perfecta! Llena de sonrisas y felicidad_

-¿Eiffe?-Le pregunte antes de que se fuera.

-¿Si?-Me volvió a preguntar.

-Necesito más dinero -Le respondí con una sonrisa amarga, esperando a ver su reacción de disgusto.

Pero solo se tornó y me sonrió; haciendo borrar mi sonrisa por una mueca. Lo que sea que me digiera, sabía que no era nada bueno.

-No se te dará dinero hasta nuevo aviso, órdenes del capitolio.-Contesto sonriente haciendo relucir el labial color azul cerúleo que pintaban sus carnosos labios.

-¡Pero gane los juegos! ¡Ese era el trato! ¡Yo mataba y ellos me daban dinero!-Le conteste furioso, con la cara roja por la iría.

-Lo siento Haymitch. Pero fueron órdenes estrictas.

_En mi mudo de ensoñación el dolor no existe, los recuerdos son solo un mal sueño._

-¡Pero ese es **mi** dinero! ¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso!-Volví a gritar, furioso, apretando con fuerza la botella que tenía en mano.

-Parece que la avaricia te está comiendo, Haymitch. Es una lástima que no pueda hacer nada para ayudarte.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto donde me encontraba sumergido en mi miseria.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí sin dinero maldita perra! ¡Tú no puedes! …No… puedes.-Y avente la botella de whiskey furioso hacia la puerta, mientras lágrimas de furia brotaban de mis ojos.

_Pero solo era lo que era; Una mentira. _

_Mi vida apesta, yo soy mi propio problema. Me odio, me detesto. Por no haber peleado, porque ella tuviera razón. Porque me eh convertido; ¿La felicidad? No existe. Porque yo me eh convertido en la misma avaricia._


	3. Indiferencia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Foro: **Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros.

**Advertencias: **Calificado T por lenguaje fuerte.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos.- Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Porque no empezamos ya?- Pensamientos de personajes._

* * *

**..Indiferencia..**

Que desagradable, el simple hecho de mirarlos era simplemente un insulto para sus ojos. La manera en la que se movían, en la que respiraban, en la que hablaban, su todo era un insulto para los de su clase. ¡Es por eso que los distritos están separados del capitolio! Ni aunque se vistieran con la mejor ropa, podrían llegarle a los talones a su gente.

¿Esas sonrisas fingidas, ese carisma irresistible? ¡Eran una máscara! Ni con el mejor maquillaje podrían ocultar lo que realmente son, unos sucios criados. Unos sirvientes, sus sirvientes.

Con su mano derecha, acaricio su barbilla apreciando las carrozas donde se encontraban los nuevos tributos para los sesenta y cuatro juegos del hambre. Todas parecían igual de aburridas, igual de simples. Pero, había una carroza que le llamaba la atención, una que estaba en llamas. Del distrito 12. Sonrió con arrogancia, pensando cual sería el destino de todos aquellos muchachos en un par de días.

-¿Presidente Snow?-Le pregunto uno de sus guardias, que se encontraba a su lado.-Es hora.

Se levantó de su gran trono, y se dirigió hacia las cámaras que esperaban ansiosos a que digiera las palabras que marcarían el destino de todos ellos.

-Felices juegos del hambre, ¡Y que la suerte siempre este de su lado!-Sonrió, emocionado por la nueva masacre que se desataría en unos días.

Todo estaba a su control. Cualquier persona que no fuera parte del capitolio seria tratado con indiferencia, por ser lo que son, al igual que ellos. Simples piezas para su juego.


	4. Angustia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Foro: **Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros.

**Advertencias: **Calificado T por lenguaje fuerte.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos.- Dialogo de personajes.

-¿Porque no empezamos ya?- Pensamientos de personajes.

* * *

**..Angustia..**

-¿Gale?-Le pregunto la pequeña niña de trenzas rubias y ojos rojos por tanto llorar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Si, Prim?-Le pregunto el mayor mientras se inclinaba hacia la pequeña niña.

-¿Crees que Katniss estará bien?-Volvió a preguntar la niña mientras trataba con mucha fuerza de no volver a llorar.

-Yo no creo que Katniss esté bien, yo sé que Katniss estará bien. Ella es muy fuerte y valiente, ella ganara los juegos del hambre. Estoy seguro, y tú también deberías estarlo.-Le respondió el castaño mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa tratando de inspirarle un poco de confianza a Prim.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿No te angustia ni un poco que algo malo pueda pasarle?-Pregunto Prim curiosa.

-Porque nos lo prometió.-Dijo con algo de tristeza, pero enseguida recupero la compostura.- ¡Claro que no me angustia Katnip! –Mintió.- Ya sabes lo buena que ella es con el arco y flecha, aparte de que ella tiene un gran sentido de la ubicación, ¿Y recuerdas cuando jugábamos a las escondidas? ¡Katniss siempre nos ganaba a todos! Estoy muy seguro de que ganara los juegos.

-Tienes razón…Katniss es muy buena con todas esas cosas, aparte ella me lo prometió, Y sé que ella nunca fallaría con su palabra.-Dijo finalmente convencida Prim.- Gracias Gale, por todo.

El chico sonrió satisfecho, tratando de borrar cualquier gesto que delataría su verdadero sentimiento en ese momento: La angustia, se lo estaba comiendo poco a poco. Y no sabía cuánto resistiría con esa falsa mascara, fingiendo que todo estaba bien,tampoco sabía cuánto resistiría Katniss en esa arena llena de asesinos. Solo le quedaba tener fe en su mejor amiga y esperar a que todo tome su curso.


End file.
